Les 4 Fantastiques
by M-Stevenson
Summary: Les 4 fantastiques est une fanfic incluant l'équipe de Castle et de NCIS : Los Angeles. Les deux équipes enquêteront sur une affaire de paris truqués à des fins terroristes...!


Staples Center. Match caritatif entre le Heat de Miami et les los Angeles enfants souriaient et criaient pour encourager leur favoris. Ils portaient des maillots et des casquettes de leur équipe, pendant que leurs parents leur achetaient un hot dog et un grand Coca pendant la mi-temps. L'ambiance était bonne enfant et le spectacle présenté sur le parquet contribuait à la très bonne ambiance, lorsque soudain…

Le jour suivant…

Eric siffla comme à son habitude. Les visages quittèrent les bureaux et les écrans pour se porter sur le haut de l'escalier :

« Merci de bien vouloir vous donner la peine de monter, nous avons une affaire !

- Enfin ! S'exclama Deeks, levant les bras en signe de victoire ! Au moins ça nous évitera d'avoir à terminer la paperasse…

- Vous devrez dans tous les cas la faire plus tard, monsieur Deeks…

- Comment fait-elle pour entendre tout le temps tout ce que je dis, murmura Deeks à Kensi

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir Monsieur Deeks, vous n'avez pas besoin… Sachez simplement que c'est le cas ! »

Nell prit la parole :

«Comme chacun ici le sait sans doute, il y avait hier soir un match de basket caritatif hier soir entre les Lakers de Los Angeles et le Heat de Miami. Pendant le cours du match toutes les TV ont du arrêter la diffusion à cause d'une explosion au sein même du stade…

- Plusieurs personnes ont été blessées et il y a eu de nombreux tués, commenta Eric en faisant défiler des photos sur l'écran face à eux.

- Et en quoi est-ce que ça concerne le NCIS, demanda Sam ?

- Nous y venons ! L'explosion semble avoir été causée par une bombe qui a tué l'agent Jason Derek ainsi que Walter Rise du département de police de New York.

- Et ils étaient là en tant que spectateurs ou sous couverture, ou autre ? Demanda Kensi. Et est-ce que l'on est sûrs que la bombe leur était destinée ? C'est peut-être une attaque à plus grande échelle ?

- Messieurs Derek et Rise étaient là bas, infiltrés, sur une affaire dont je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose de plus pour le moment… C'est une affaire difficile à laquelle nous faisons face. C'est pourquoi nous allons devoir travailler main dans la main avec la police de New York.

- Pourquoi ? Ils pensent que l'on ne peut pas résoudre l'affaire nous-mêmes ?

Non, monsieur Callen. Ils sont là car un de leur détective est concerné. Et je veux que tout le monde donne le meilleur de lui-même pour travailler avec eux. Ne leur cacher pas d'informations, n'essayais pas de les laisser sur la touche ou de les devancer. C'est un travail d'équipe.

Hetty, qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? Sur quoi travaillaient Derek et Rise ? Demanda Sam, agacé. »

Hetty pris quelques secondes avant de répondre, s'éclaircit la voix et répondit :

« Ils travaillaient sur une affaire délicate de paris truqués.

- Et en quoi est-ce que ça concerne le NCIS ? Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que l'un de nos agents travaillait dessus ? Ce n'est pas le genre d'affaire que nous traitons d'habitude.

- Mademoiselle Blye, un de nos agents travaillait sur cette affaire car nous pensons que l'argent obtenu via ces paris truqués est utilisé pour acheter des armes en Afghanistan à des fins terroristes. Ces armes ayant déjà, d'ailleurs, tués certains de nos agents et militaires en Afghanistan. J'ai parlé avec le capitaine Gates, de la police de New York, il y a quelques minutes. Son équipe, 4 personnes, est en route. Je veux que mademoiselle Blye et monsieur Deeks se rendent au Staples Center. Monsieur Callen et son équipier interrogeront l'équipe de la sécurité. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire…

- Nous sommes déjà partis ! Répondit Deeks en quittant la pièce.

« Ok Castle, pour te rafraichir la mémoire : tes yeux baladeurs se concentrent sur moi, pas sur toutes les bimbos entrain de parfait leurs muscles fessiers et leurs mollets en faisant du roller en bord de plage, ok ?

- Comment ça, Beckett ! Tu me connais, je ne ferais jamais ça… Kate lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Bien, oui bon, peut être que j'aurais pu faire ça, mais ça c'était avant, c'était l'ancien Castle ! Mais peut-être que l'on pourrait aller faire du roller pour que je puisse te regarder parfaire tes muscles fessiers… ? Ok, ton regard parle pour toi… Et sinon, que savons-nous sur l'affaire ?

- Jason Derek du NCIS et Walter Rise, de la police de New York sont morts hiers soir pendant un match caritatif de Basket entre les Lakers et le Heat de Miami. Ils étaient là bas sous couverture, ils travaillaient sur une affaire de paris truqués, dont l'argent pourrait être utilisé pour financer l'achat d'armes pour des terroristes en Afghanistan.

- Mais pourquoi un agent de la police de New York était à L.A ?

- Gates m'a dit que les paris truqués concernaient les matchs de plusieurs équipes dans tout le pays et certaines informations laisseraient à croire que tout ceci est orchestré par le même réseau. Rise devait donc rencontrer Derek et ils devaient enquêter hier, bien que le match soit caritatif, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un les ait découverts… »


End file.
